We Can't Believe It
by bigtimedancer
Summary: Summary inside.  Rated T for language and self harm.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm new here and this is my first story that I'm posting on here. Its called "We Can't Believe It". Here's a summary:**

_**McKenzie Preston is best friends with Big Time Rush. They leave her behind in Minnesota. Without the boys, she has to deal with everything that they protected her from when they were in Minnesota. One day she can't take it anymore and goes off to LA. She unexpectedly meets the guys and has to face them. But, will her secret destroy their friendship, or get her a boyfriend… who happens to be one of her best friends?**_

**So, you'll have to read and find out what happens. It's told from the points of view of all the characters. I really hope you will enjoy my story. My next post will be the first chapter, which will probably be tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So, here's the first chapter of "We Can't Believe It." I really, really hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or the characters from the show. I only own McKenzie and my plot… though I really wish that I did own BTR.**

_**Chapter 1: I Miss You**_

_**McKenzie P.O.V.**_

I was sitting in my bedroom, crying my eyes out. It's been one year since I've seen the guys. I miss them so much. I started thinking about the day they left…..

_Flashback_

_We were all outside Kendall's house while Mama Knight packed her car for the airport. The guys, Mama Knight, and Katie were all leaving for LA so the guys could become a famous boy band. I just stood there, watching and trying not to cry. They were my best and only friends. I must've looked really sad because Logan came over and gave me a big hug. I was closest to him out of the four boys. They were all like my brothers, but I kind of had a little crush on Logan. There was just something about him. I hugged him back. The guys only saw me cry once, and that was when the cheerleaders were beating me up. James, Carlos, and Kendall joined our hug. I wasn't going to let them see me cry. They let go and we started to say our goodbyes. Carlos came first. "Mickey, I'm going to miss you so much. What am I going to do without you?" "Carlos, I'm going to miss you too. What are we going to do without each other? Everything is going to be so boring without you.", I said laughing. He gave me a hug and kissed me on the forehead. Next was James. "Kenz, I'm going to miss you. Who's going to keep me levelheaded? We all know that those three can't and probably won't try." "Aww Jamez, don't worry. I have faith in you. But don't get too cocky or I'll come out to LA myself to change that. I'm going to miss you.", I told him. Like Carlos, he hugged me and kissed me on the forehead. Next there came Kendall. He and James were like the older brothers I wished I had. "Kenzie. I want you to behave yourself and be nice. I'm going to miss you and your crazy/psycho self. Love you." See, Kendall is just like my big brother. "I'm going to miss you so much Ken. You have no idea. Love ya.", I said. He gave me a bear hug and kissed me on the cheek. Last but not least, Logan Mitchell. It was going to be so hard without him. He's the only one of the guys that knows about my tough childhood. Plus the fact that I have that crush, it was going to be an emotional rollercoaster. He walked up to me and pulled me to the side. "McKenzie, you have no idea how much I'm going to miss you. You're the first friend I had when I moved here. You're like my little sister and we've been through so much together and the guys barely even know about that. But, I want you to remember that you'll always be my best friend and absolutely nothing will change that. Please promise me this: While we're in LA, I want you to control yourself and be careful. Got it? McKenzie Avery Preston, I'll promise you the same thing I did when we were seven years old: we're going to be best friends no matter what and whatever we go through we will stick together. I'll miss you." "Oh my gosh Logie, I'm going to miss you so much. How am I supposed to deal with everything? I can't go through it alone. I just can't. I'm going to miss you.", I said to him. We hugged for what seemed like forever. He let go and kissed me on the cheek. We walked to the guys and they got into the car and waved goodbye. I turned around and ran home so I could finally cry._

_End Flashback_

That was the day my life practically ended. I mean, we kept in touch but after a few months, it stopped. School just got worse for me. I always had trouble, not academically, but socially. I was just not good around people. I used to get beat up here and there, but the guys were with me then so they would stop it. Now, it's like living hell, or worse, if that's even possible. I'm not one for crying, but I'd come home every day, battered and bruised, and just cry. I was always good at hiding my emotions until I was alone. But school isn't my only problem. I don't live with my parents. They left me and my older sister when she was 21 and I was 11. She'd come home high or drunk almost every night. She would yell and scream at me or even beat me until I did what she wanted. Then, she'd go to bed and the next morning would be like nothing ever happened. Only Logan knew this. At night while she was asleep, I'd sneak out and go to Logan's house and cry in his arms until I stopped. He just sat there and listened. I don't have that any more.

Well, I just realized that I have school today, but I'm not going. I'm too much of an emotional wreck. I'm going to stay in my room and just think about me and the guys. Why did they have to go?

**Okay. There's the first chapter! I hope you liked it. The guys are going to be in the next chapter. I'm probably going to update every other day. Please review! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. But, I'm back! Here's the next chapter! ENJOY!**

_**Chapter 2: I Never Thought I'd Do This**_

_**McKenzie's P.O.V.**_

School was the worst I've ever been through. I just shrugged it off instead of starting a fight like I usually would. I don't because I promised the guys, especially Kendall and Logan. When I got home, I went straight into the bathroom. I got out the band aids and my razor. I always told myself that I could deal with all the crap my life threw at me. Boy was I wrong. I can't take it anymore. I don't want to kill myself. I really don't. I never in my wildest dreams thought that I would resort to cutting myself, but I have to; it's the only way to escape. _Here goes nothing_, I thought to myself. I put the razor to my wrist and cut. I felt like a huge weight was lifted off of my shoulders. I did this once more, cleaned my wrist, and put some band aids on. I finished cleaning up the bathroom and went to do my homework.

I didn't have a lot of homework, so I decided to do something that I haven't done in a long time. I took out my phone and texted Carlos. I don't know why, but I felt like today would be the day that one of them would finally reply. To keep myself busy, I studied and cleaned my room. I decided to go downstairs and get dinner.

I ate and came back to my room. I lay on my bed and grabbed a random book to read. Then my phone rang. I looked at it and there was a text… from Carlos. I can't believe he actually wrote back. I read the text:

_Hey Mickey. I'm really sorry but I can't talk right now. We only have a 5min break. Hope you're doing great and remember… we love you. –Carlitos _

I didn't even bother to write back. I just lay on my bed. When I looked back at my clock, it was already 11:30. I better get to bed since I have to return to that hellhole known as school tomorrow.

_**Carlos's P.O.V.**_

Finally! Gustavo gave us a break. Even if it's five minutes, it's still a break. I sat on the floor and my phone rang. I took it out and I had a new text. It was from Mickey. We haven't talked to her in forever. We lost contact because of my and the guys' schedule. I feel so bad about it. She's always been kind of socially awkward around people besides me and the guys. I wish I would've been able to have a longer break so I could talk to her. I miss her so much and I know the guys do too. I sadly replied that we only had a short break and I couldn't talk. "Guys. Guess who just texted me." I said. "Ooohhh! Is it Emma Watson?" James said. "No you idiot. We don't even have each other's numbers." I told him. I looked at Kendall and Logan. They had no clue. "It was Mickey." I told them. "Wait. You mean Mickey as in McKenzie Preston, our friend from Minnesota that we grew up with Mickey?" Logan said. "Yep. That's the one." I told him. "Oh my gosh. What did she say?" Kendall asked. "She just said hi and that she hopes we're all doing great. She also said she's our biggest fan." I replied. James was about to say something but Gustavo interrupted him. "DOGS! Back to the studio NOW!" I put my phone in my pocket and followed Gustavo and the guys out.

**Hope you liked this chapter. It's a little short though. Oh well… anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated in what seems like forever! Please don't be mad at me! Okay so anyway, here's the next chapter… hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3: Time for a Change**

**McKenzie's P.O.V.**

I woke up to an annoying beeping sound. I realized it was my alarm clock. I got up and turned it off. I took a hot shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, and walked to school. I went to my locker, got my books, and went to class. Let the torture begin…

_**7 HOURS LATER**_

Finally. School's over. I walked to the drugstore and bought black hair dye. I went to the store and bought some new clothes too. Thank God I didn't have any homework today. I walked home and went into the bathroom. I followed the directions on the back of the box and an hour later, my hair was black, just a little bit darker than Logan's. Gosh, I really have to stop thinking about the guys.

I went in my room and relaxed for a while until I decided to eat dinner. When I finished, it was around 7:00. I decided to put on the TV. I put on the news, which was almost over. I turned up the volume. What I saw was unbelievable. It was the guys. They were being interviewed. Carlos was talking. "Yeah. We do have a really special friend back in Minnesota. Her name is McKenzie Preston. We love her so much and she's like our little sister. She means so much to us. We have a friendship that's different than any other, in my opinion." Thinking aloud, I said, "Aww. That's so sweet." The interviewer continued, "So, Kendall, you're dating New Town High star Jo Taylor. Logan, you're dating Camille Roberts. How are your relationships working out boys?" My jaw dropped. Why hadn't I heard about either one of them? I shut off the TV and ran upstairs. I can't believe I'm doing this the second night in a row. I did the same thing as last night: cut, clean, put a band aid on. After I finished, I went to my room, alone with my thoughts. I just lay there, repeating the questions in my head. When I looked at the clock, it was pretty late, so I went to bed. I drifted off into a restless, dreamless sleep.

**Sorry this chapter is really short. I'll try my best to get another one up ASAP. In the meantime, please review! It would mean a lot! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I'm really really sorry that I haven't updating a lot! I'll definitely try to make it up over the week since I have winter break. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. I only own McKenzie and my plot.**

**Chapter 4: I Have to Get Away**

**McKenzie's P.O.V.**

Because of my terrible sleep last night, I woke up at 6:00. I was actually fine with that. I got ready for school and started reading where I left off in _Charlie St. Cloud_. It was getting really sad and I dropped the book and just cried. After I calmed down I finished getting ready and walked to school.

I got to school with five minutes to spare. I got to my locker and got my books. I walked to homeroom and sat in my usual seat, in the corner by myself. The seat next to me was empty. That's where… Logan used to sit. We sat together in the back and I would tell him everything I had to until I felt better. Now that the guys are gone, I sit alone.

The first bell rang and I got up to go to class. I was leaving and then Cami, the head cheerleader, tripped me. She's always had it out for me because I'm a freak and always hung out with the four most popular guys in school. Ever since the guys left, she's tortured me more and more. I just got up and walked to lass while she laughed.

**7 HOURS LATER – AFTER SCHOOL**

I finally got home after this fucking shit filled day. I really have to get out of Minnesota. I packed a duffel bag with some clothes, my phone, laptop, money, iPod, and chargers. I didn't bother leaving a note because my sister could care less about where the hell I am. I walked to the bus stop and took the bus to the airport. I didn't buy a ticket. I just didn't have enough money. I joined a huge crowd of people and slipped in. Once I got on the plane, I hid in a little corner. I didn't know where I was going and I could care less. Since this corner is where no one would ever find me, I decided to take a nap.

**6 HOURS LATER – THE PLANE LANDS**

I woke up and slipped off the plane when it landed. I walked out and into the airport. I went outside and hailed a cab. I looked to the left and couldn't believe what I saw. I was at LAX in Los Angeles. Hollywood is in LA, and LA is where the guys live. Oh my goodness. This cannot be happening.

I got a cab and just told him to take me to the nearest hotel. He dropped me off at The Palm Woods. I paid and got out. I walked into the lobby. There wasn't anyone there so I took the stairs to the top floor. Most of the rooms were empty. I picked room 5C. It was good enough for me. I decided to see if I could get a job here; I need to keep myself occupied.

I went down to the lobby. The manager wasn't there so I rang the little bell on the desk. He seemed angry when he came out. His nametag said Mr. Bitters. I have to remember that. "Hi. I'd like to apply for a job here. I don't really care what. I just need to make some money," I said. He looked at me and said, "Alright. You can deliver the mail." "OK. Cool. When do I start?" I replied. "Now," he said, handing me a pile of mail.

I delivered the mail in about a half hour. There was one pile of envelopes left. They were all addressed to apartment 2J. I looked down and couldn't believe who the mail was addressed to…

**There's chapter four! I don't really think the ending is a cliffhanger since we should all know who lives in 2J. The next chapter will come soon! PLEASE REVIEW! xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya everyone! Here's the next chapter! Hope you all like it! **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Big Time Rush. **

**Chapter 5: Oh My Gosh**

**McKenzie's P.O.V.**

The mail was addressed to none other than the boys of Big Time Rush. I heard noise coming from inside the apartment, indicating that someone was home. I had to make this quick. I left the mail on the floor, knocked on the door, and ran down the hallway as fast as I could before someone opened the door.

I mean, I really do want to see the guys, but not yet. They'd probably get all worried. I wouldn't be able to handle the attention. It made me feel… awkward.

I decided to head back to 5C, get my iPod and phone, and go sit by the pool. It was a nice enough day. Before I went to the pool, I went up to Mr. Bitters' desk, "Hi Mr. Bitters. I was wondering, is there any way for me to get an apartment?" "Yeah. Here's the key to 5C. It's on the top floor," he told me as he handed the keys to me. I put them in my pocket and walked out to the pool. I found a chair off to the side in a corner. I sat down and started listening to my iPod. I looked up and saw Logan Mitchell, Kendall Knight, James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia sitting thirty feet away from me. There were also two girls with them. I could already tell that they were Kendall's and Logan's girlfriends. Since I had sunglasses on, I kind of just stared in their direction. They all looked pretty much the same. But, all of their muscles were HUGE. Just looking at Logan brought that crush back. I couldn't take it. I got up and walked right past them into the lobby. I got in the elevator. As the doors were closing, I saw the guys coming towards me. They all yelled, "McKenzie!" and the doors closed.

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

The guys, Jo, Camille, and I all decided to go to the pool. When we got there, we saw an unfamiliar girl sitting in a corner, listening to her iPod. Logan, Carlos, and James must've noticed her too. "Guys," I said, "doesn't she look really familiar?" "Yeah, she does but I can't put my finger on it.," Logan said. "Well to help us think, I'll buy us some smoothies," I told them. I took out my wallet and a picture fell out. I picked it up. It was a picture of me, Logan, Carlos, James, and McKenzie at her house, just hanging out. Gosh, I really miss her. I looked at the picture again. Then it hit me. The new girl was McKenzie! "Guys! That's Kenzie! She's the new girl!" I said. "Oh my gosh. You're right!" James said. We were about to go over to her when she got up and ran into the lobby. She got into the elevator and we yelled, "McKenzie!" and the doors closed.

We didn't know what apartment she was in so we went back to the pool. "What was that about?" Jo said. "Nothing. Just an old friend," I told her. We all just hung out for the day. All of a sudden my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text… from Carlos:

_Kendall, we have to find her. We need to do something about this._

I wrote back:

_I know, I know. We'll talk when we're back at 2J._

"Guys, we have to talk when we're back at 2J. This is serious," I said as we entered the elevators.

**There you go! Chapter 5. Please read & review! xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Here's Chapter 6. I really hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Big Time Rush, though I wish I did. **

**Chapter 6: Finding Her**

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

James, Carlos, Logan, and I walked into 2J. We all sat on the couch. "Alright. What the hell do you think happened to make Kenz come all the way to LA?" James said, panic filling his voice. "I have no idea. That's what I was thinking," Carlos said. "Well, I feel like a terrible friend. I mean think about it guys, we haven't been super busy lately and we could've texted her or something. She texted Carlos the other day and we were working, but we didn't even take the time to text her back the next day, when we were off. That makes me feel terrible," Logan said. "I have to say I agree with Logan and James's question is my exact thought as to why McKenzie is here," I said.

"I'm thinking we should go ask Mr. Bitters what apartment she's in. If we tell him that she's our friend from Minnesota, which she is, maybe he'll tell us," Logan said. "That's not a bad idea. Let's go," Carlos said. We got up and headed towards the lobby.

**McKenzie's P.O.V.**

I can't freaking believe they recognized me! That's what I didn't want to happen. I don't know why but I wasn't ready to face them. Just by looking at Logan's girlfriend, I knew I'd never stand a chance. She's really pretty and seems nice enough. He seemed really happy with her. Those were my thoughts as I stepped into my apartment.

Walking straight to my bedroom, I shut the door and lay on my bed. I let the tears flow out. I didn't think it would hurt me this much to see them after a year. Just crying and letting my feelings out felt so good. Though, there was one thought nagging at me. I bet they went to the manager to ask which apartment I'm in. That's to be expected of the guys; they did it all the time in Minnesota if they couldn't find me. I lay there, crying and thinking.

**James's P.O.V.**

The guys and I walked down to the lobby to talk to Mr. Bitters. Kendall didn't waste any time. "Mr. Bitters, our friend from Minnesota came for a surprise visit and we would like to know where she's staying please," he said. "I really shouldn't tell information like this but since you'll annoy me if I don't, I'll tell you. She's in 5C," Mr. Bitters said. Wow, I didn't think he'd actually tell us.

We went into the elevator and went to the fifth floor. We walked to 5C and could hear her loud sobs from inside. There was no way she was going to hear us if we knocked on the door. "How are we going to get in guys? She's crying so loud that she isn't going to hear us knock and it doesn't make any sense to wait out here all day," I said.

Logan had a look on his face that told me he was thinking. "I've got it. When we lived in Minnesota, didn't McKenzie leave a spare key under her doormat?" he said. "Yeah, she did. But one problem. There's no doormat," Kendall said. "Wait! I have a paperclip. I'll try to pick the lock," Carlos said. "OK. Now go try!" said Logan, pushing Carlos towards the door. After about two minutes, the door opened and we were in her apartment. We all walked to her bedroom and opened the door. I don't know about Kendall, Carlos, and Logan, but what I saw was so sad.

**McKenzie's P.O.V.**

I had calmed down a bit. My sobs were reduced to whimpers. I lay on my bed just staring at the wall. What I didn't expect was to hear my bedroom door open…

**There's Chapter 6! I hope you guys liked it! I know I say it at the end of each chapter, but please, please review! It would mean the world to me! xo**

**Oh, and by the way. My character is based on me, and I just wanted to let you know, I don't actually cut myself; I just want to add a twist to the character. But, she is based on me in other ways. This story is kind of my outlet to my feelings I guess…? I've been going through a sort of rough patch in my life so I turned to writing. I just wanted to clear this up for anyone that was wondering. If you weren't, well now you know. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I want to start off by saying I am truly and genuinely sorry for not updating for like two months or however long it was! I had so much going on with school and some other things. Literally for two months I had school projects that took up all my time. I was also really busy with other things. Again, I am really, really sorry for making you wait so long for a new chapter. Since I'm on break this week, and I really don't have a lot of schoolwork since I'm graduating in June, I'll have a lot more time to update this story. It'll probably be slower because I had some writer's block with it and haven't written a chapter in a while, but I already thought of some ideas for future chapters and I'm pretty excited for it! So, without further ado, here is chapter 7! **

**DISCLAIMER: I, unfortunately, do not own Big Time Rush.**

**Chapter 7: Confrontation**

**McKenzie's P.O.V.**

My bedroom door opened. My first instinct was to scream. I grabbed the closest thing I could, which happened to be a book. I went to throw it when I felt someone sit on my bed and take the book out of my hand. The person hugged me. Then three other pairs of arms wrapped around me. I looked up, and there they were. Sitting on my bed was Logan, Kendall, James, and Carlos.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I said.

"Nice to see you too Kenz. Carlos picked the lock for us," James said.

"Well then. It was nice seeing you guys but I'm going to get to sleep," I replied, trying to get them to leave.

"Nice try but not so fast miss," Kendall said.

_Crap_, I thought. "Fine," I groaned, "what do you want to know?"

Logan blurted his question out, "Why are you here? I don't mean it in a bad way but why? I don't get it," he kept rambling on and ended up saying, "Bleep blap bloop."

"Are you done?" I asked. He nodded. "Okay, so I couldn't take it in Minnesota anymore, I went to the airport, snuck onto a random plane, and ended up here."

"You snuck into a plane? McKenzie what were you thinking?" Logan said, quite loudly.

"I wasn't," I confessed.

"Aww. Well you're safe now. That's all that matters to me. Right guys?" Carlos said.

The other three nodded. "Is there anything else you want to talk about? You know we're always here to listen," James said to me.

"No offense, but I don't really want to talk about it. Sorry," I said, looking away from them.

"It's okay. We completely understand," Kendall said.

"Guys, do you think Mickey can come live with us in 2J? Please?" Carlos pleaded.

"Well, it's up to her." Logan replied. All the guys looked at me.

"Of course I'll come. Your mom won't mind, right Ken?" I replied, not even having to think about it.

"Of course not. Let's go and I'll tell her," he said, getting up to leave.

We all got up and walked to their apartment. On the way out of my room, Logan pulled me aside. "We're going to talk later," he told me. I just nodded. We walked out of my apartment and to 2J.

**Alright, there's chapter 7! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, it would mean a lot. Xx**

**~McKenzie **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! I am completely sorry for not updating since April! I was so busy getting ready for my graduation and with school work that I ended up having no time for this story! I kept meaning to update but then something always came up! But, it's summer now. Hopefully I'll update more before school starts again. Again, I am so, so, so, so, so sorry! I am seriously sort of annoyed at myself for not updating in forever. But enough of my rambling. Here's chapter eight!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. I only own McKenzie and my plot.**

**Chapter 8: Someone's Not Happy**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

McKenzie, Kendall, Carlos, James, and I walked into 2J. We all sat on the couch while Kendall went to ask Mama Knight if McKenzie could stay here with us. I'm pretty sure she'll say yes. Mama Knight has always loved McKenzie as her own daughter. Besides staying at my house, she practically lived at Kendall's house.

Kendall came out of the kitchen. "She said yes. You can share a room with Katie,"

"Alright. Cool. Thanks guys. I really appreciate it, but you don't have to do this," she said.

"I knew you'd say that, but oh well," Kendall said back.

"So McKenzie, why don't I show you where your room is," I said, giving her a look that told her we needed to talk.

"Yeah. Thanks Logie," She said as she got up.

We walked towards the bedrooms and I took her into the room I shared with Kendall instead of taking her to Katie's room.

"Sit. Now," I said, pointing to my bed.

She sat down and I sat next to her. She looked at me, "What do you want Mitchell?"

"I'd actually like to know what you're doing here. I don't want any lies. Tell me everything you've done in the past week. I'm not kidding," I replied.

She took a deep breath, "Well…"

**xxxxBTRxxxx**

She was in tears by the end of the conversation. I really hated seeing her cry. I pulled her into a hug. She sat there, limp in my arms. I laid her down on my bed and covered her with the blanket.

"Go to sleep. I'll be back soon. When you wake up, I promise I'll be here," I said. She nodded and closed her eyes.

I walked into the living room. "Dude, where did you go? And where's Kenz?" James asked.

"I took her to my room,"

I was instantly interrupted by Carlos, "Logan! Did you really do 'it'?"

"No Carlos. You didn't let me finish. I was showing her around and we were just talking. She started crying. Guys, it was really bad in Minnesota for her. When we were there nothing happened to her because she was always with at least one of us. They knew that if we found out they did something to her we'd beat the crap out of them. Once we left, she was an open target. She cried until she fell asleep. I left her in my bed. I'll sleep on the floor tonight," I explained to them.

"I feel so terrible that we left her. But now all that matters is that she's here with us. I wouldn't trade it for anything, even if this is a terrible situation," James said.

We ate dinner and watched some TV. At around midnight, we decided to go to our rooms. I took a piece of paper and wrote a note for McKenzie.

_If you wake up and need to talk, just wake me up. Knowing you're okay is more important to me than sleep._

_-Logan_

I left it on the pillow. I got the blankets and extra pillows from the hall closet. I set everything up on the floor and drifted to sleep.

**That was chapter eight! I really hope you guys liked it! **

**I have a few more chapters pre-written already so you should expect a few more soon! Like I've said before, this story is my emotional outlet. Since last month I've been having friendship trouble and I feel like I'm losing my best friend since I was like 9 years old. We've had so many great times but lately she's just been pushing me away and ignoring me. She also stopped hanging out with me and only hanging with our other friend. I swear this girl has changed for the worse. I want to say something to her but she will start a huge argument because she thinks she'll get her way. Ugh… and I hate to say this but I feel like I can't trust my other best friend, which is bad because I know I can but at the same time I feel like I can't. Before I typed this up, I was literally sitting on my bed thinking about it and almost crying because it hurts so badly. I'm almost about to cry now so I'm going to stop.**

**I'm sorry for bothering you guys with my problems… I just needed to let it out somewhere because I can't anywhere else without most likely being bitched at by my friends. So on a happier note, please review; I'd appreciate it! **

**~McKenzie**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello there everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I guess you can call this chapter a filler chapter… I'm not really sure how I feel about it but I need something to fill the space, I don't know. That didn't make sense in any way possible. Okay well on with the chapter…**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own Big Time Rush ad never will. I only own McKenzie and my plot.**

**Chapter 9: Bad Dream**

**McKenzie's P.O.V.**

Since I fell asleep at six o' clock, I woke up around two AM. There was a piece of paper on my pillow. It was a note from Logan. I read it. That boy is so sweet. I felt bad that I already bothered him with my problems. I decided to let him sleep. I just laid there and quietly cried.

About twenty minutes later, I felt someone sit on the bed. The person whispered in my ear, "Mickey, are you okay? I heard you crying from my room," It was Carlos. I forgot that he was such a light sleeper.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Absolutely great. Sorry for waking you up Carlos. You can go back to bed," I said to him.

"No, no, no. Please tell me what's wrong," he begged. He knew I always gave in to that.

"Alright. I had a bad dream that I was still in Minnesota and… and…," I said, unable to finish.

"And what? Mickey please tell me,"

"And you guys weren't my friends. You and Kendall and James and Logan beat me up and laughed at me and made fun of me. It was so scary,"

"Oh… Don't ever think that. We'd never ever do that to you. Now just go back to sleep, alright?" he said.

Before I could reply, I was asleep.

**xxxxBTRxxxx**

**Carlos's P.O.V.**

Once she fell asleep, I went back into my room. James usually gets really annoyed if I wake him up but I needed to do this. I walked over to his bed. "James, wake up," He didn't move. I picked up my pillow and smacked him on the head.

"What the fuck Carlos?" he practically yelled at me.

"Sorry man. I have to tell you something,"

"Well whatever it is can probably wait until tomorrow,"

"No it can't. It's about Stefani,"

"Okay. That changes everything. What happened?"

I told him everything that happened. "That's not good. Us leaving and the fact that she was bullied to no end in Minnesota probably catching up to her," he said as he got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I'm getting Kendall and Logan. There has to be something we can do about this," With that, he got up and left the room.

**So like I said, I'm kind of unsure about this chapter. So if you liked it, please review. **

**~McKenzie **


End file.
